A little Something in the relationship
by Sutakane
Summary: Just a little story between Sutakane and Kabuto. Sutakane gets hurt and Kabuto takes care of her. Please read and review.


"Kabuto can I help you with anything?" I asked him. I was standing in the doorway of one of his labs while he was working on cleaning his instruments. " There's nothing for you to do here at the moment Sutakane." He looked up from his work and noticed that I was in a ragged state. There was blood all over me, my own and my enemies. It hurt to move, to blink, and to even breath. But here I was ready to do work for my Kabuto-kun. If he had heard my thoughts and me calling him Kabuto-kun he wouldn't of liked it.

"Get over here, but close the door first." He said looking at me. I closed the door behind me and started to walk over to him slowly and he motioned me to stop. "How bad is the pain that your in ?" He asked me pushing his glasses up his nose. He walked towards me slowly, I couldn't get an answer out of my mouth.

I seemed to finally catch my breath and say. " I was on a mission. I'm sorry that it took so long for me to get back. I would of ca--" I stopped in the middle of my sentence a sharp pain ran up my chest and neck. I coughed and blood came out and splattered the floor and dribbled down my chin. Kabuto was next to me in an instant. He put is arms around me and lifted me up so that he could place me on an exam table. He laid me down on the exam table. It was hard and cold. The coldness made my heated skin feel nice. Kabuto turned around and started gathering supplies. When he was done with that he grabbed some latex gloves and pulled them on. Everything that he did was in a fluid motion. The overhead surgical lamp was turned on so that he would be able to see what he was doing.

He cut my shirt with a scalpel and moved the edges of the fabric aside. I had blood all over my chest and there was a gash between my breasts. It was deep enough that it had almost gone through the sternum, but not far enough to reach my heart. He quickly cleaned the wound and started to knit the tissue and bone together with his chakra so that he wouldn't have any trouble. I could taste the blood in my mouth and I coughed again it wasn't very pleasant when searing pain shot throughout my body. Kabuto finished healing the gash that was on my chest. His gloved hands moved across my chest and breast's cleaning away the blood with a wet ,cold ,sterile washcloth. "Is there any other pain anywhere at all ?" Kabuto asked no concern in his voice what so ever. It seemed that he was a person that was all business when it came to healing me. All I could would was cough up the blood that was in my mouth and throat.

Kabuto moved his hands up to my face and opened my mouth. He gently slid his index fingers and thumbs in and made it so that I had to keep my mouth open while he cleaned the blood out with his chakra. I felt a sharp pain go from my abdomen down throughout the rest of my body. It seemed to of settled between my legs. If I told Kabuto what had happened he wouldn't be very happy with the other ninja that hurt me in that area along with letting myself let this happen.

He pulled his fingers out of my mouth and I saw how much I had bled. He moved it to a metal basin so that he could examine me more thoroughly. His hands where still glowing with chakra as he gently pressed on my abdomen in certain areas. I winced when he started pressing lower down near the waistband of my pants. I really hurt from anywhere from a little bit above my waistband down to my knees. "Please stop pressing on my abdomen. It hurts to much." I gasped out. "You know that I have to, to see if anything else is wrong Sutakane. Where does it hurt the most?" He asked looking at me out of the corner of his eyes. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath when a sharp pain jabbed between my legs again. "What happened to you on the mission it was supposed to be a simple retrieval of a scroll?" Kabuto asked me. Nothing giving away his emotions. His gloved hands moved to my jeans and undid them. He pulled them down gently noticing all the blood, and seeing me wince in pain he stopped. "It wasn't a simple retrieval mission." Was all that I said to answer his question. He gently moved my underwear down along with my pants so that they where completely off. "I'll clean you up and give you a thorough exam. After that we can talk about what happened to you." Kabuto said to me quietly. He grabbed more supplies that he needed to make sure that I was alright.

Kabuto grabbed a blanket and pulled it over me, and moved my legs so that he could examine me.

Wow never thought that I could write something like this.

Please review.


End file.
